Gouenji x Fuyuka: The Marriage Life
by D.N.S Akina
Summary: I got inspire when I read Shun and Alice:The marriage life fanfic stories. So I write my favourite and Inazuma Eleven fan's favourite couple are Gouenji x Fuyuka 's marriage life fanfic. Please read and review this story and my crossover story. Sorry about the time but don't want any complicaton.P/S: Bad grammar in summary because not good at English language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, my name is D.N.S Akina and this is my first story. Please enjoy this story. P/S: I will update when I free. This takes after Grand Celesta Galaxy.**

**Chapter 1 : Surprise Propose**

The Earth Eleven return to earth and they celebrated by everyone and after that they go home and go to sleep while except someone , Gouenji and Fuyuka have canderlight dinner night at restaurant skyscraper since they are dating since 4 month ago.

``Shuuya-kun, this beautiful and wonderful place.'' said Fuyuka with happy smile.`` Thanks and actually this place when my parent decide their future'' said Gouenji with calm but his face are blushing. Gouenji take small box purple shaped like heart and he kneel. Fuyuka saw that and she was very nervous but still want see what happened.``Fuyuka Kudou, will you marry me and be always here by my side?'' asked Gouenji with romantic and calm tone when he open that box, inside that box are purple diamond with platinum ring. Fuyuka gasped but she was very happy and she nod with said ``Yes,I do Shuuya-kun.'' said Fuyuka with small smile.

Everyone in that restaurant clapping when they see some propose. It make Fuyuka blush and for Gouenji, he was happy and he put the ring through on Fuyuka's finger. After that, Gouenji send Fuyuka to her house and when Fuyuka inside her house. She tell his father abot the propose and his father was very happy for Fuyuka. After a while, Fuyuka standing there and see sky night with open her bedroom's window. Suddenly, she remember about Gouenji and her's chatting.

_~Flashback start~_

_``Fuyuppe, I think tomorrow when we at Aki's home, we tell about we getting marry.'' said Gouenji to Fuyuka.``Shuuya-kun, I don't want they very surprise.'' said Fuyuka with nervous .``Don't worry, they are our friend and I'm sure they happy for us'' said said Gouenji. He lead Fuyuka's cheek so he can kiss at Fuyuka's lip. They have a good moment to kiss._

_~Flashbak End~ _

Fuyuka saw ring on her finger.

_Fuyuka's POV_

_I think they are very surprise but I still very happy because I and Shuuya-kun are getting married._

Tomorrow at Aki's house, ``What you two getting married?!'' said Haruna. Everyone surprise especially Tsurugi,Taiyou, and Tenma. ``Yes." said Gouenji and Fuyuka. ``I very sorry. It just I very surprise but still I very happy for both you two. Congratulations .'' said Haruna with happy. Everyone congratulations to Gouenji and Fuyuka .

``So,Gouenji-kun. Who be your best men?'' said Gouenji. ``Well, since you Endou and Kidou are my best friend. I think you two be my best men but everyone can help the preparation the wedding.'' said Gouenji with calm and little nervous tone. Everyone agree especially Endou and Kidou. After three day, Inazuma Legend Japan, Shinsei Inazuma Japan/Earth Eleven and their old friend help Gouenji and Fuyuka the preparation of wedding. Everyone has job on the list. Haruna became wedding planner, while Akane became photographer and the girl help the decorations and more. While the boys help send the invitation card of wedding and help Haruna and the girls to do their jobs.

While they do their job, Gouenji and Fuyuka go to out for choose dress for the wedding. After they choose the dress, they go on date. Since they are engaged , seen they are more happy. `` I can't wait the day we be married because I and you will be very more happy, Fuyuppe-chan.'' said Gouenji with smile to Fuyuka while they at the park. ``Me too,Shuuya-kun. I really love you and I knew we be always very happy.'' said Fuyuka blush but still give smile to Gouenji. Gouenji take Fuyuka's hand and holding. `` I really love you too, Fuyuppe.'' said Gouenji with calm kiss Fuyuka's lip. They kiss each other.

**So, how this is story. I hope you enjoy because I not good at English language so maybe it make grammar mistake. If you have suggestion, comment or anything please review. Also please read and review my crossover story. Chapter 2 will be update. ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nice to meet you again, reader. I very sorry because I late to update the story. I have a lot to do like think idea about the fanfic story, help my grandma do the chores at my house, write another fanfic stories and 1 December, I go to Popular Book Shop at Parkcity Mall to buy comic book and shopping another thing. I also has problem too like my modem wifi has some problem, and I sick. So I use another wifi at my mother's shop,maybe.**

After three month later, Gouenji and Fuyuka's the wedding day is arrived. The wedding is at church and everyone was excited especially Gouenji and Fuyuka.

In the bride's room, Rika and Touko make-up Fuyuka's face. ``You are beautiful in that dress, Fuyuka-kun.`` said Touko with amazed face when she saw Fuyuka in white gown with purple ribbon around the waist and big dark purple flower in her back gown.

Fuyuka also wear a white long veil and her wedding bouquets flower are red rose and purple lavender with purple rose tied with platinum ribbon.

There some knocking in the door when Rika and Touko finish make-up Fuyuka. That person knocking the door was Aki, Haruna and Natsumi. ``Fuyuka-kun, everyone waiting you especially Gouenji-kun.`` said Aki with small smile because Ichinose are invited to the wedding too. Fuyuka nod.

Before that time, in the groom's room. Gouenji stand up and look the mirror, Gouenji wear white tuxedo and black tie. He look like a little nervous. There some knocking his door and Gouenji allow to came in. That person was his two best friend, Endou and Kido. ``Are you ready, Gouenji-kun.`` said Endou with smile. ``I don't know I am ready or not because it first time I really nervous about I getting married.`` said Gouenji with sigh. ``Don't worry, I sure you be okay and happy with Fuyuppe.`` said Endou with calm his friend.

``Yeah, Endou-kun is right. You just calm yourself.`` said Kido with agree Endou 's talk. Gouenji nod and he said ``I think I am ready.`` . In the church, the priest talk to Gouenji and Fuyuka. ``Gouenji Shuuya, will you take this woman to be your wife and take care of her for all rest your life ?`` ask the priest to Gouenji. ``Yes, I do.`` said Gouenji and he turn side to see his beautiful future wife. ``Kudou Fuyuka, will you take this man to be your husband and take care for all rest your life.`` ask the priest to Fuyuka. ``Yes, I do.`` said Fuyuka. `` Now you two exchange ring`` said the priest. Endou and Natsumi give the ring to Gouenji and Fuyuka and they exchange ring. ``I announce you as husband and wife. You may kiss the bride now.`` said the priest. Gouenji lead Fuyuka's chin and they kiss . Everyone was happy for Gouenji and Fuyuka.

After three day when their wedding end, Gouenji and Fuyuka was happy and has first night in their new house. Fuyuka are cooking for breakfast, suddenly someone surprise her. Fuyuka turned back and saw her husband with his smile. ``You surprise me, Shuuya-kun.`` said Fuyuka with sigh . ``Can I surprise my beloved wife.`` said Gouenji with cheer.

``Fuyuppe, why you do cooking. Here let me cook.`` said Gouenji and push gently Fuyuka so he can cook. ``But Shuuya-kun….`` Fuyuka stop said when Gouenji pressed his lip to Fuyuka 's lip. Fuyuka nod and let Gouenji cook breakfast.

After that, they have eat breakfast. While they eat, suddenly Gouenji talk ``Fuyuppe, I think where should we have honeymoon ?`` . ``I don't know where is perfect place. How about you Shuuya-kun. Did you has place to our honeymoon?`` ask Fuyuka with smile. ``I think we should go to Paris because Paris is perfect place for couple love.`` said Gouenji with reply smile.

So they agree go to Paris. In the airplane station, Gouenji and Fuyuka seen talk to Toramaru Natsumi ,Yuuka and Aki. ``Toramaru-kun, Natsumi-kun and Aki-kun please take care of my little sister.`` said Gouenji with rub Yuuka's hair. They three nod.

In the plane, Fuyuka sleep at Gouenji's shoulder. Gouenji wake up Fuyuka and she wake up. ``We are already reach the Paris, Fuyuppe-chan.`` said Gouenji with smile to his wife. They two decide go to sleep at hotel since it already late night. When Fuyuka wake up in the morning, she saw Gouenji is gone but she saw bunch of flower at table so she see that flower.

That flower has purple lavender, red rose and white daisy with big paper message. It said :

_Je t'aimie parce qu'il y a dans ton coeur je trouve un grand amour pour moi_

_Its mean I love you because in your heart I found a big love which for me ._

_From your beloved husband,_

_Gouenji Shuuya._

_P/S: I will waiting you at the lobi because we have a place to visit in Paris, love city._

After that, they visit first place is Lourve Museum which popular with Mona Lisa painting inside there. Second, they visit Notre-Dame is a historic at Paris. Third, they

visit Montmare are an old district of Paris on a hill. Fourth, they visit The P ere Lachaise Cemetry are the romantic cemetery.

The next day, they visit Disneyland Resort Paris, Saint Denis Basilica, Palais Royal Garden and Deauville. The last day, they visit Par Morceau , Le Marais, La Villa Village are place where Louis Vuitton shop there and they visit and picture in Eiffel Tower.

After month Gouenji and Fuyuka back from Paris, they seen more happy. Fuyuka seen help put Gouenji a light sky blue blazer coat. Gouenji send Fuyuka to hospital. ``Fuyuppe, are you sure you okay to take the taxi? I was can't fetch you because I have a lot work to do at the office.`` said Gouenji to Fuyuka before he go to his office.

``Don't worry about me because you have a lot work.`` said Fuyuka because she don't want Gouenji worry her. Gouenji nod then he go to his office. After almost near the evening, Fuyuka at her house. She cooking the dinner for Gouenji while she waiting him. She waiting him after cooking until its late night.

``I home.`` said Gouenji when he open the door. He feel strange when he don't see his wife. Suddenly he saw Fuyuka sleeping at the coach. Gouenji lift Fuyuka with bridal style to their room and put Fuyuka on the bed. The next day, Fuyuka wake up and turn side. She saw Gouenji sleeping with her.

Suddenly she feel dizzy and she want throw out from her stomach to the toilet. Gouenji wake up when he hear sound from the bathroom. After that moment, Fuyuka rest at the house. ``Fuyuppe, let see the doctor to check you .`` ask Gouenji. ``But your work ?`` said Fuyuka with worried.

``Don't worry about that because right now I worry about your health.`` said Gouenji and Fuyuka nod. ``Congratulation, your wife pregnant and her pregnancy is almost month year.`` said the doctor with smile to the couple. Gouenji and Fuyuka surprise but still happy that news. Since that, Gouenji don't want Fuyuka go to her work and said her to stay at the house.

Even he more worried about Fuyuka and her future child. Fuyuka answer the call every time Gouenji call so he ask her health and the future child. But still they are very happy.

**This end of chapter 2. Next I will update chapter 3. Also maybe little late when I write story or has problem . So I hope you patient to read for chapter 3. See you soon.**

**;D**


End file.
